Surrogate
by Azkadellio
Summary: Sequel to 'Head to Head'. Nine months after Robbie's machine succeeded in what it was designed for, Trina, Tori, and Jade find themselves dealing with the after math of that night. Will Trina put the child that grew in her for nine months away for Tori and Jade to adopt, or will she raise the child as her own? T for language and some deep stuff.
1. Chapter 1

**Another new series, this one a sequel to** _ **'Head to Head'**_ **. This takes place almost nine months after the final chapter of** _ **'Head to Head'**_ **, with a few flashbacks thrown in between scenes to show what happened over the last nine months.**

 **As a quick reminder of what happened before: Robbie invented a mind-swapping machine because he was tired of being the butt of everyone's jokes, intending to use the machine to see how his friends are treated. Through some swaps, Andre was stuck in Tori's body while hunting a hyper Cat stuck in his body. Tori swapped into Robbie's body, and Jade swapped to Trina's body, both with the intention of testing their lover for one another by swapping into a body they know the other wouldn't find attractive, and ended up having sex. Beck got trapped in Cat's body, and while 'being' her as to not make Cat's roommate, Sam, suspicious, learns that the blonde has a crush on Cat and makes up a plan to get Sam and Cat together. Robbie gets swapped into Jade's body, where he learns that Jade isn't as respected as he thought, while having a hard time not seeing Jade's body nude for fear of Jade, and Tori, hurting him for doing so. And finally, Trina gets swapped into Beck's body, where she originally loves it and plans to use it to get her and Beck together, but her mind is momentarily focused on another plan when Beck's girlfriend, now ex, catches 'Beck' nude in his RV, where she soon kicks him between the legs and gives Trina a whole new understanding of the male anatomy.**

 **To anyone wondering about the Beck-as-Cat part not being in the original or anything, I still can't get that figured out, so I left it out for now. I gave a quick version of what happened above though, so I hope that helps fill in a few things that we'll see in here and no one's confused or something.**

 **Anyway, enjoy. Pairings are Jori, Brina, and Puckentine. (We'll see guest spots of Sam throughout.)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own** _ **'VicTORious'**_ **or any characters seen in here, except for an OC we'll hear about in a bit and we'll see shortly after that.**

 **No POV**

"I still can't believe you two had sex and _I'm_ the one who has to deal with the aftermath." Trina curses as she sits on the Vega couch, her belly showing her nine-months pregnant.

"Will you get over it already? It's been nine months. We get it. We got laid, you got pregnant with Shapiro's kid. We know." Jade says from the kitchen, glaring at her future sister-in-law.

"And don't think I've forgiven you two for not wearing protection." Trina says, glaring back as she places her hand over her belly. "Next time one of you gets a dick, wrap it up before you use it." She says, turning her attention back to the t.v. where she's watching a documentary on children of killers. "Ugh, why is this on?" She asks, not realizing what it was and changes the channel to a celebrity news channel.

"Have you decided what you're going to do with the baby?" Tori asks after a moment of silence.

"Yes. I've known since I found out." Trina says, struggling to stand up and waddling over to her sister and Jade. "Congratulations. You two are mothers, and you're taking care of _your_ child." She says, leaving the kitchen and heading for the stairs. "As far as this kid will know, I'm just her awesome, much prettier aunt." She says, flicking her hair over her shoulder.

"What if it's a boy?!" Tori calls after her sister, ignoring Jade's comment 'Ugh, I want to bury your sister's body in a dump after the kid is born'.

"Already went to the ultrasound. You're having a girl." Trina calls back.

"We're not naming her Tawny." Tori says, cutting off Jade's reply to the gender of 'their' baby.

"Well, we're not naming her Cathy either." Jade counters, referring to Tori's childhood doll.

 **Flashback**

 **Day of the Swap Back**

"So, how does it feel to be a mother?" Sikowitz asks Trina shortly after everyone met up in his class.

"What are you talking about?" Beck asks, glad to have a change of clothes in his locker.

"NOTHING!" Jade, Trina, and Tori yell, cutting off Sikowitz.

"What? They're going to find out anyway." Sikowitz says, staring at the couple and pregnant teen.

"Wait wait wait." Andre says, a tired Cat on the chair beside him. "What happened last night?" He asks, looking at his best friend and her girlfriend, a raised eyebrow.

"Simple." Jade says, smirking. "Robbie and Trina had sex on Trina's bed." She says, an evil chuckle releasing when Trina gags, Tori slaps Jade's shoulder, and Robbie's face becomes red. "Oh, that reminds me. Congrats on losing your virginity to Trina." She tells Robbie, giving Tori a 'What?' look when she again gets slapped in the shoulder.

"Ha!" Rex says from Robbie's lap. "You got laid and you weren't even there. That's hilarious." He says, laughing.

"You want to know what's funnier, puppet?" Jade says, glaring at the perverted puppet. "It happened over burned remains of puppets." She lies, smirking.

"Dang, woman." Rex says, staring at her.

"Okay, okay. Back on track." Sikowitz says, standing up. "Now, Trina, what are your intentions with the unborn child in your womb?" He asks, dead serious.

"In nine months, he or she is going to be born." Trina says, surprising the others, minus Sikowitz, with her equally serious answer. "Then, Tori and Jade are raising the kid. They're the ones who didn't use protections, they're the ones raising the kid." She says, staring at the couple.

"We did use protection. How were we supposed to know it was going to break?" Jade says, glaring at Jade.

"Oh, I don't know, PULL OUT SO YOU DON'T TAKE THE RISK!" Trina yells, not backing down.

"Enough." Sikowitz says, stepping between the two. "No fighting, it's bad for the baby." He says, walking to the door. "Oh, and I claim godfather." He says, running out of the room.

"What? No!" "Oh, come on. I wanted to be godfather." "He stole my scissors!" Trina, Andre, and Jade yell simultaneously, staring at the door.

"Yay! I'm godmother." Cat says, now fully awake.

 **Flashback End**

"MOM! DAD! IT'S TIME!" Trina yells, running out of her room.

"Time for what?" David asks his eldest, his attention on cleaning and reassembling his gun.

"Collect the bag, Trina's going into labor." Holly tells her husband, the three Vega women ready to go already.

"WHAT?!" David yells, not knowing how close Trina was to her due date. "Meet me in the SUV." He says, heading to the hall closet to grab the bag he and Holly had ready to go months ago.

"Who are you calling?" Holly asks as she leads Trina to the SUV, looking at her youngest.

"Jade." Tori answers quickly, holding her phone up to her ear.

"Tell her she has twenty minutes to get there, or I'm shoving a baseball bat with nails up her ass." Trina warns as she's put in the passenger seat.

"Got it." Tori says, believing Trina, as she gets into the seat behind Trina, their father quickly taking the seat beside her as Holly gets into the driver's side.

Fifteen minutes later, Jade pulls into the hospital parking lot, a few minutes after the Vega family arrived at the hospital. "Jade West. I'm here for Vega." She tells the receptionist, impatient.

"Third floor, maternity ward. Room 315." The receptionist, a middle aged blonde who recognizes Jade from the last few months of Jade joining Tori and Trina for the ultrasounds, tells Jade as she types up the info for a guest pass for Jade.

"I swear, Trina better not name that kid after herself." Jade says, heading to the elevator.

"We're the ones raising the kid, we decide on a name." Jade hears Tori say as she gets off the elevator and heads over to Trina's room. "And we are not naming her 'Katrina Trina'." She says, making Jade scoff.

"No chance, Trina." Jade says, heading into the room. "Katrina Trina? Really?" She asks, heading over to Tori and placing an arm over her shoulders.

"We're not naming her 'Tawny', either." Tori repeats, rolling her eyes between her sister and girlfriend.

"Then what name do you suggest?" Trina asks, squeezing the side of her bed when a contraction hits. "Dad, remember when you said you'd kill whoever got me pregnant?" She asks, releasing a breath.

"Yeah." David says, showing now shame when his wife glares at him. "What? I'm a cop." He tells her, shrugging his shoulders.

"His name is Robert Shapiro. Don't know his middle name. He invented a mind swapping machine, Tori and Jade got his and my body respectively. Use the rifle cousin Carlos got you last year for your wedding anniversary." Trina tells her dead, deadly serious.

"What. Rifle?" Holly asks, rubbing Trina's shoulders in comfort, staring at her husband.

"Sniper rifle, high powered scope, silencer. Doesn't it include an extended magazine, as well?" Jade asks, looking at her future father-in-law.

"No, just the scope. The silencer is basically built in." David tells Jade, not meeting his wife's eyes.

"Remind me to have a _talk_ with Carlos next I see him." Holly says, turning her full attention to Trina.

"This'll be fun." Jade says, smirking. "Oh, and we're naming her Lilith Morgan Vega-West." She says, looking at the others.

"Better than Tawny." Tori mumbles, avoiding Jade's eyes.

"Barely." Jade mumbles back.

As the group wait, Trina notices a strange look on Tori's face, something she doesn't comment on until after their parents leave to get something to eat for everyone. "Okay, what's with that look?" Trina asks once their parents leave the room and the door closes behind them.

"Nothing." Tori says quickly.

"Yeah, and Cat's the evil one of the group." Jade says, sharing an eye roll with Trina.

"Okay, fine. I miss something from when I was in Robbie's body." Tori admits, not meeting her sister's gaze.

"And that is?" "Oh, Goddess." Trina asks as Jade groans.

"I miss the penis, and the blowjob Jade gave me." Tori admits after a moment of hesitation.

"Eww!" Trina groans, staring between Tori and Jade with disbelief. "Not only did you let Robbie do the nasty with me, unprotected mind you, you used my glorious mouth to blow him?" She asks, trying not to gag.

"Technically, I blew Tori. It just so happened to be your mouth, nice description by the way," Jade says, smirking. "and Tori just happened to be in Robbie's body." She finishes, shrugging her shoulders.

"What do you mean?" Tori asks Jade, confused.

"Her 'glorious' mouth was used to give head. At a lot of dirty bathrooms, they have holes cut out. Holes where a man puts his penis in it, and a woman, or man since they never really know, gives him a blowjob." Jade explains, amused by Trina's disgusted face. "I'm getting coffee." She says, turning and leaving.

"I'm going to kill your girlfriend." Trina says before Jade leaves the room, glaring at the finger Jade sends her.

"Wait until the baby is born." Tori says, shuddering at what Jade described. 'Why would women go to a place like that?' She asks herself, wondering how Jade knows that kind of info.

 **Flashback**

"So, what have you heard?" Tori asks her sister when Trina and their mother return home from Trina's three-month check up.

"I'm going to have sextuplets, all male, and you and Jade are raising every single one of them." Trina answers with a straight face, walking past Tori and heading to the kitchen.

"Isn't it a little early to tell the gender or anything?" Jade asks, giving Trina a raised eyebrow.

"What can I say? Modern science is wonderful, isn't it?" Trina answers, walking past the couple on the couch.

"So far, everything looks good. She's healthy, and so is the baby growing in her belly." Holly answers, watching as Trina heads upstairs. "So, any plans for where you two are going to live with your new child?" She asks, sitting down on the couch beside where Tori and Jade are sitting, the only parent knowing the full details concerning what happened.

"We were thinking Trina's room. Kick her out after she's well enough when the baby is born, throw her stuff out the window, and make her closet the baby's room." Jade answers simply, a smirk hidden from Holly.

"Her room isn't much bigger than mine, her closet is barely any bigger, so no." Tori says, staring at Jade.

"Worth a shot." Jade says, shrugging her shoulders.

 **Flashback End**

After what felt like weeks of Hell to Jade, but in reality was roughly eight hours or so of labor, Trina gave birth to a seven pound, eight ounces, a little over ten inches, baby girl named Lilith 'Lilly' Morgan West-Vega, though the last name on her birth certificate is Vega.

"Too bad she didn't burst through Trina's chest like in _'Alien'_." Jade notes as she and Tori stand beside Trina on the hospital bed, the eldest Vega daughter holding 'her' daughter as the infant sleeps in her arms.

"Dammit." Trina says, staring at the tiny child in her arms, tears in her eyes.

"What?" Tori asks, worried that there was a complication or something the doctors didn't tell them about.

"I don't want to give her to you two." Trina says, a tone of adoration in her voice.

 **I'm not sure what a healthy newborn weight and size are, so I went with what I felt was realistic enough. Hope they're believable. And I hope Trina's change of heart is believable as far as carrying the child for nine months and, after giving birth, not being able to give her up for adoption, which she'll technically have to do for Tori and Jade to become the official parents of who is, in reality, Tori's niece.**

 **As for the OC I mentioned at the beginning, and that we've heard about, we'll see him next chapter.**

 **By the way, what does everyone think of the name I gave their daughter? The idea for Jade wanting to go with Tawny was not only from that being the name of the killer from one of Jade's favorite movies,** _ **'The Scissoring'**_ **, but from Invader Johnny's fic** _ **'Parenthood'**_ **. Hope you're not mad I used that without your permission, Johnny.**

 **Thank you for reading, and I hope you liked it and review.**

 **Blessed Be.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the follows, faves, and reviews. This chapter takes place where the last ended.**

 **And thanks to everyone for telling me that the baby's weight and size were believable.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own** _ **'VicTORIous'**_ **or any characters. Just the OC we'll see shortly.**

 **No POV**

"What do you mean?" Tori asks her sister, staring at the eldest Vega sister and the daughter in her arms.

"You can't not give her to us, Trina." Jade says, staring at the woman who gave birth to hers and Tori's daughter. "We had a deal, one you signed, where we would adopt her after you gave birth to her. It's too late to back out now." She says, leaning forward, being careful for the infant in Trina's arms.

"It never got sent through, so I don't have to give her to you two anymore." Trina says, a soft smile on her face as she stares at the slumbering infant girl in her arms. "And I don't want to." She says, lifting the infant up and holding her closer to her heart.

"This is a joke, right?" Jade asks her girlfriend, anger rising in her tone.

"No, she's connected to Lilly. She did carry her for nine months, after all. It was inevitable." Tori says, calming down. "Look, Trina, I know you love her, but you're not going to be kicked out of her life or anything. Technically, with the paperwork and everything, it's an open adoption, so there's nothing to stop you from visiting." She says, looking at the slumbering Lilly. "Look, if you really want to keep her, that's fine." She says, raising a hand to stop Jade from arguing. "Like I said, there's nothing we can do. And like she said, the paperwork hasn't gone through yet, because of how late we got it turned in." She tells Jade, not liking it but accepting it.

"My father's the best lawyer in LA. I'll call him and tell him…" Jade starts, stopping when Lilly starts to wake up.

"No, you won't." Trina says, knowing Jade won't go through with her threat.

After that, the three sit in silence, all watching Lilly, with Tori and Jade looking away when Trina started to feed the infant, neither wanting to see her breast, and a mix of them not liking how quick Trina has taken to motherhood.

"Hi hi." Cat says as she, Sam, and Andre walk in after Lilly went back to sleep after drinking. "Aw, she's so cute." She says, walking over to the bed and staring at Lilly. "Hi, Little girl. I'm your Auntie Cat." She says softly, gently rubbing her cheek. "What's her name?" She asks, not looking away from Lilly as Sam and Andre walk beside Jade and Tori respectively.

"Lilith Morgan Vega." Jade says, not liking Trina's change of heart but accepting it, begrudgingly. "We call her Lilly for short." She tells them, staring at Tori.

"Uh, what's going on?" Sam asks, catching the feeling in the air. "What? Did Tori and Jade change their mind?" She asks, knowing about them planning to adopt Lilly, but not about how Lilly came to be conceived, or anything else about the swap nine months ago.

"I did." Trina says, leaning back in the bed. "I don't want to give her up anymore." She admits, eyes closed.

"Dang." Andre says, not expecting that. Especially after hearing Trina talk about wanting to get her 'model figure' back and her cursing Tori and Jade for _that_ day.

"Hey." The group hear from the doorway. Looking over, Tori and Trina smile at the man in the doorway. "What'd I miss?" He asks, walking in and accepting the hug from Tori.

"Your cousin refuses to go through with the adoption." Jade says, recognizing him as Tori's and Trina's cousin, Carlos, nodding a 'hello' to him.

"Which cousin?" Carlos asks, looking between Tori and Trina. "Never mind." He says, seeing the way Trina stares at Lilly.

"You talk to her." Jade says, grabbing Tori's arm and dragging her to the door.

"Your girlfriend's bossy." Carlos notes as the five teens head out, Sam to get food from the hospital cafeteria, Cat because Sam dragged her, and Andre to not deal with the family drama after he shakes hands with his best friend's cousin.

"Tell us something new." Sam says, not afraid of Jade.

"So, mind telling me why you changed your mind?" Carlos asks after everyone leaves and the door closes after Andre, the last to leave.

"Can you blame me? I carried her for nine months. She grew inside of me, and I gave birth to her. I don't want to give her up." Trina says, finally looking away from Lilly to look at her cousin.

"I get that, I do. But are you ready to raise her as your own?" Carlos asks, shaking his head a bit at the end. "I'm not saying you can't handle it, but for the last nine months, you kept saying how much you couldn't wait to give birth and get rid of the baby weight. And what about the adoption? Isn't it a little late to cancel it?" He asks, just saying what pops into his head to try to understand his cousin's thoughts.

"We took too long to turn it in, so it hasn't gone through yet. At least, that's from what mom was saying." Trina says, looking back at Lilly. "And yeah, I'm ready to raise her. She's my daughter, and I'm going to raise her as such." She says, stroking her daughter's cheek like Cat did moments ago.

"Are you sure about this, though? Have you thought about where to live? Where to work where you can make enough money to help her? Who's going to watch her while you're at work? Or school if you choose to go to school instead of work? There's a lot to worry about that you haven't thought about like Tori and Jade have." Carlos tells her, not intending to upset her. "Look, talk to Tori and Jade, alone, about this. Ask Aunt Holly to delay the paperwork going through for a week, tops, for the three of you to come to a decision. If, by the end of the seven days, you decide you still want to raise her, then fine. We will support you. Just give it a little time." He says, walking over to his cousin and niece. "But, don't let your current emotions guide you. I don't doubt you love her, and you will continue to love her no matter what, but think about what's best for her and you. Okay?" He tells Trina, looking at her.

"I know what I'm doing, Carlos. But okay. I'll talk to them." Trina says, looking a little tired herself.

"I'll tell everyone you're taking a rest." Carlos tells her, standing up and heading for the door, pulling out his phone. "After you two are released, call me." He tells her with a smile, leaving as he dials Tori's number.

"Duh. You're doing all the heavy lifting." Trina says, relaxed a bit.

 **Carlos POV**

"That was quick." I hear from the other end of the phone. "What'd you do, kidnap the kid and now you need a getaway driver?" She asks, sounding too eager for my liking.

"No, Jade. I didn't kidnap my infant niece." I reply, rolling my eyes. "What are you doing with Tori's phone?" I ask, heading for the elevator to head to the cafeteria.

"I just killed her and was in the process of disposing her body." Jade says casually, followed by Tori yelling 'Jade! What the hell!?'. "So, what's the verdict?" She asks, chuckling at Tori's reaction.

"Where are you two? Trina's resting and the three of us need to talk about some stuff." I ask, seeing Cat, her roommate Sam, and Andre when I get off the elevator.

"Across the street at that little diner. You coming over?" Jade asks, the two of us becoming somewhat close after we met and she knew I was no threat.

"In a bit. See you and Tori soon. And remember. Head up to her parents cabin and hide her body in the cave by the beach. No one goes in there because the cops deemed it too dangerous because of the rocks and everything inside, mixed with the waves crashing at the entrance." I say, joking before hanging up.

A minute later, I get a text from Tori's phone saying _Not funny, Carlos_ , telling me Jade told Tori what I said and Tori took her phone back.

 **Flashback**

 **Carlos POV**

One month after Trina got pregnant, I visit since I had the chance. Since I live away from California, it's not easy for me to visit often. But after hearing about her pregnancy, I came up as soon as I got the time off and had the money. "Okay, fill me in again?" I ask my two cousins, and Tori's girlfriend Jade, in the living room of my uncle's house, the four of us sitting on the couches after we moved them to face each other instead of the large flat screen T.V.

"Trina's pregnant, a nerd is the father, what more do you want to know?" Jade asks, still not trusting me after how excited Tori was when she saw me. What can I say? We were always close growing up.

"Uh, how about who this 'father' is, for one?" I ask, looking at the couple across from me. "And how come no one told me you had a boyfriend? You know I like to torture them for a few months before letting you know if I like them or not." I ask Trina, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Our friend, Robbie." Tori answers, shaking her head at me. "And, uh, it's not that simple, actually." She adds hesitantly, making me look at her.

"Someone care to explain then?" I ask, looking to Jade for answers.

"To save trouble, Tori got switched into Robbie's body, Jade got switched to mine, then they had sex, resulting in my having Robbie's kid." Trina says, glaring at the couple.

"What now?" I ask, no clue what that's supposed to mean.

For the next twenty minutes, the three of them fill me in on the machine Robbie made, and what happened. "Let me guess? You have a massive headache now, don't you?" Jade asks after a simplified version of what happened the night of the pregnancy.

"This isn't some elaborate joke of Jade's is it?" I ask, looking at Tori and Trina.

"I wish." Trina answers, shaking her head. "And because they can't control themselves, I'm going to be a mother in eight months, but they're taking raising the kid." She tells them, standing up.

"You're just jealous that Tori gets laid more than you." Jade says, smirking when Trina groans and Tori slaps her.

"Now I get Uncle David's warning about Jade." I note, nodding my head, remembering his warning that Jade doesn't have a filter or shame.

 **Flashback End**

 **No POV**

 **One Week After Being Released From The Hospital**

"Why am I here, Trina?" Jade asks, wondering where Tori is.

"We need to talk." Trina tells the paler girl, sitting on the Vega couch with baby Lilly breastfeeding.

"I kind of figured when you called me and said to meet you here." Jade says, rolling her eyes and staring at Lilly.

"Look, you can't blame me for not wanting to give Lilly up when she was born." Trina starts when Lilly finishes her meal and Trina rights her clothing. "I carried her for nine months and grew a bond with her."

"Yeah, don't remind me." Jade interrupts, sitting down on the other couch. "And I don't blame you. We talked about this, remember?"

"Yes, I remember." Trina says, holding Lilly as she falls asleep. "But, I also talked to Carlos, Sikowitz, and Lane. And they helped me come to grips with some things." She adds, hesitant.

"What things?" Jade asks, turning her attention from Lilly to Trina.

"Well, how do you think I feel? Being the older sister who always gets overshadowed by her younger sister? And, when I finally get pregnant and I'm able to start a family, it was technically because of you two, not me. And, while Lilly was growing and about to be born, I didn't want to give her up to you two because that would seem like I was just there to birth _your_ daughter." Trina explains, setting Lilly in a small crib the family set up in the living room for her. "So, I changed my mind to try to get something out of being in Tori's shadow for the last few years."

"No one saw you as living in her shadow, or anything." Jade says, shaking her head.

"I did, that's the problem. But Sikowitz helped me understand that my calling just hasn't happened yet. I mean, think about it Jade. For almost a year before Tori joined Hollywood Arts, I was the Vega everyone knew. And yeah, I admit I didn't have a talent there, but I was still there. Then Tori comes in after I messed up, and basically became _the_ Vega of Hollywood Arts. I was only known by association." She says, tearing up.

"Okay, stop." Jade says, standing up and walking over to her future sister-in-law. "Okay, you don't' have the same talent as most of us, but you do have talent. When the school did that fashion show last year, _you_ helped the models get ready. You helped with the make-up, the clothes, and even helped the models with their walk. Hell, Beck had to go to you for pointers, and he's never done that for any of the school's previous shows." She says, making Trina face her. "Your talent isn't in front of a camera. It's on a runway, or behind the scenes. If you were to team up with Cat, you two would make a killer team in the fashion industry. You design the clothes, she makes them, then the two of you do the models' make-up? You'd have probably the best fashion show on Earth." She says, trying to comfort Trina.

"Please. I was lucky." Trina dismisses, sitting back down.

"Yeah, and Beck's the ugliest man on Earth, Andre can't write or perform music to save his life, Robbie's dumber than Cat, Cat's despises candy, Tori can't sing, and I love pink." Jade says, scoffing. "You weren't lucky, you were where you belong. So stop crying about it, and work on some designs." She says, slapping Trina in the back of the head.

"What was that for?" Trina asks, staring at Jade.

"'A slap to the face is an insult. A slap to the back of the head is a wake-up call.' Leroy Jethro Gibbs of _'NCIS'_." Jade quotes, smirking. "So, you brought me here for more than that, I'm guessing. So what else did you want to say to me?" She asks, sitting back down herself.

"I've been talking to Lane, and he helped me come to a decision." Trina says, rubbing the back of her head where Jade slapped her as she gets up and moves to the kitchen, grabbing a folder from the kitchen counter. "I will put Lilly up for adoption, but only if you and Tori adopt her. On one condition." She says, handing Jade the folder as she sits down and watches the younger girl open the folder.

"You are not moving into the mansion we buy when we become famous." Jade says, reading over the stuff she's seen before when they were filling out the paperwork originally, the copy she's looking over not the original based on the extra stuff added. "You want to be her co-Godmother with Cat?" She asks, reading the note.

"Yes. If, hopefully it doesn't happen though, anything bad were to happen to you and/or Tori, I would help raise her." Trina says, looking at Lilly.

"You're an idiot, Trina." Jade says, amused, as she sets the folder down and stands up, grabbing her jacket.

"What?" Trina asks, tearing up again, thinking Jade won't let her in Lilly's life.

"You're her only Godmother." Jade says, handing Trina a letter from her jacket pocket. "Cat feels like shit for thinking she had more of a right in Lilly's life than her, so she backed on under the condition we made you Godmother." She says, smiling. "Tell anyone I smiled and was nice to you, and Lilly will never know your name." The threatens, lightening the mood.

"Yeah, like you'd do that to Lilly." Trina says, setting the letter down on the table. "Thank you, Jade. It means a lot that you would let me be in Lilly's life, even if it was for Tori more than me." She says, wiping tears out of her eyes.

"It's for you as much as Tori, and Lilly." Jade says, shaking her head. "Now shut up. I want to get Lilly used to horror movies." She says, turning the tv on as she sits down.

"Oh, poor Lilly. And Tori." Trina notes, thinking about the future and what could happen if Lilly were to grow up like Jade.

 **That's it for chapter two. Sorry for the slight delay. The third and final chapter will be a time-skip, showing Lilly in the future and her relationships with Tori, Jade, and Trina.**

 **Will Lilly find out who her birth mother is? Or will Tori and Jade insist she never finds out? Find out next chapter.**

 **Thank you for reading, hope you liked it and you review.**

 **Blessed Be.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the follows, faves, and reviews. This takes place sixteen years after Lilly was born. Will she find out who her birth parents are, or is that kept from her? Find out below.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own** _ **'VicTORious'**_ **or any characters. Just Lilly. (That kinda sounds wrong, doesn't it?)**

 **No POV**

 **Lilly's Sixteenth Birthday**

"Happy birthday, Lilly." Tori says, waking up her sixteen year old daughter as Lilly's alarm, Evanescence's 'Going Under' plays from her PearPod.

"Sleep." The sixteen year old, a young Trina Tori notes by her looks and body, mumbles from her pillow, her lightly brunette hair fanned over her head.

"If you don't wake up, you know your momma's coming in to wake you up." Tori warns, nudging Lilly's shoulder to try to wake her up.

"Sleep." Lilly repeats, making no move to wake up.

"You've been warned." Tori says, rolling her eyes as she gets up and leaves her daughter's room. "She's all yours." She tells Jade, rolling her eyes again at the smirk on her wife's face. "I'll get the earplugs." She says, already putting the earplugs in her ears.

"WAKE UP YOU LAZY PIECE OF SHIT!" Jade yells, running into Lilly's room and smacking Lilly's ass, laughing maniacally as Lilly falls off her bed, cursing her mother. "She's up." She tells Tori simply as she walks into the kitchen, a small smile on her face.

A minute later, Lilly runs down the stairs, glaring at her mother. "What. The. Fu-"

"No swearing." Tori interrupts her, pointing at Lilly. "I warned you. You know how your mother gets when you don't wake up." She says, shrugging.

"Why did you have to wake me up so early?" Lilly asks, glaring at her parents.

"It's your sixteenth birthday." Jade answers simply, sipping her coffee. "Happy birthday. Your aunt Trina's coming over in a few hours, clean your room." She deadpans, walking away.

"What? No card?" Lilly asks, rolling her eyes.

'Just like her mothers.' Tori says, sighing as she thinks about how Trina used to act on her birthday before she got pregnant. "Unlike Jade, I'm happy for you and I got you something." She tells Lilly, handing her daughter a small wrapped box with a card placed over top.

"I got her something." Jade says, walking back into the kitchen. "I'm just not giving it to her so early in the day." She says, refilling her coffee.

"Then why wake me up so early?" Lilly asks, opening the card and reading it.

"Because your mom promised me…"

"I will duct tape your mouth." Tori says, interrupting Jade.

"Kinky." "I'm gonna puke." Jade and Lilly say, one with a wink and the other with a gag.

"Go take a shower, Lilly. Cat's on her way and she's bringing breakfast." Tori says, drinking her orange juice. "And you, go back to sleep before I get handcuffs from my dad." She warns her wife.

"Gladly." Lilly and Jade say, both heading upstairs, a smile on Lilly's face when she reads the note and sees her gift. "WAKE ME WHEN CAT GETS HERE!" Jade yells before her door is slammed shut.

Twenty minutes later, Cat arrives with homemade breakfast for Tori, Jade, and Lilly. "Where's Lilly?" Cat asks, her gift for Lilly in hand.

"Just got out of the shower. She'll be down in a minute." Tori says, hugging Cat and taking the breakfast from Cat.

"So, does she know yet?" Cat asks as Tori gets the breakfast set up.

"Not yet." Tori answers, knowing what Cat was asking about. "Do you think she's ready yet? I was talking to Jade about it, and Jade's all for us telling Lilly, but I don't know if she's ready to know yet." She says, some fear in her voice.

"She's strong. She can handle it, Tori." Cat says, knowing what Tori's really afraid of.

"But I don't think I can." Tori says, sighing as they hear footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Auntie Cat." Lilly says, now dressed in a pair of yoga pants, tank top, both black, and her hair in a ponytail, with a sterling silver pendant around her neck, her make-up done with a light shade of purple mascara, a slightly darker shade of eye-shadow, and light pink on her lips, as she jogs over to Cat and hugs her.

"Hey, little Lilly." Cat says, hugging Lilly back. "Happy birthday." She says, releasing Lilly from the hug. "Ooh, pretty necklace." She adds, seeing the silver necklace with Lilly's birthstone, plus a second birthstone only Tori, Jade, and Cat know the meaning of.

"Thanks. Mom got it for me." Lilly says, looking over the charm, a sliver Fox head, her favorite animal, with her initials around the top and the birthstones as its eyes.

"Ready for Aunt Cat's breakfast?" Tori asks, seeing the question in Lilly's eyes over the birthstone.

"What about Momma?" Lilly asks, walking over to the kitchen where the breakfast is sitting.

"She'll get hers later." Tori says, chuckling. "This is payback for her eating the last of my oatmeal raisin cookies last night." She says, knowing how delicious Cat's breakfasts are and how Jade tends to swallow it whole and stealing theirs.

Twenty minutes later, Jade walks down the stairs after being awoken by Lilly's laughter as Tori and Cat tell her stories about Jade. "Where. Is my. Breakfast?" Jade asks from behind the couch, glaring at her wife, daughter, and friend, seeing the empty plates of Cat's breakfast food for them on the coffee table.

"Ooh, sorry. I hate it all." Lilly lies, keeping her back to Jade.

"WHAT!?" Jade yells, running into the kitchen. "What the hell?!" She yells, running back.

"It'sinthemicrowavedon'tkillme." Cat says in a breath, looking away from Jade's glare.

"It's in the microwave." Tori says, rolling her eyes at Cat caving in seconds.

"She still scares me." Cat says in response to Tori's unasked question.

As Jade joins them, her breakfast in hand a glare at the three around her, the three long-time friends talk to Lilly about what she wants to do for her birthday. "Well, I have a question, before we go anywhere." Lilly starts, standing up and looking at her moms and 'aunt' after Cat suggested heading to the mall to my some new clothes and jewelry.

"And that is?" Tori asks, fearing Lilly's question.

"Why give me a necklace with a birthstone that's not mine or either of yours?" Lilly asks, looking at the fox head and its eyes.

"You know your aunt Trina?" Jade asks her daughter, standing up and walking over to her. "Well, she's not really your aunt." She continues after Lilly nods.

"What do you mean? Am I adopted?" Lilly asks, dropping the pendant against her chest and staring at the three women.

"Yes, but no in the way you're thinking." Tori says, standing up and moving beside Jade. "Trina's your mother, and we adopted you shortly after you were born. And we couldn't, wouldn't, keep her out of your life, so we said she was your aunt until we thought you were ready to know the truth." She says quickly, looking away from what she hopes isn't anger in her daughter's eyes.

"What are you talking about? Everyone's been saying I'm yours for years, but you adopted my from aunt Trina, or my mom, or whoever? What for?" Lilly asks, staring at Tori and Jade with hurt in their eyes.

"How well do you remember your uncle Robbie's, oddness?" A fourth adult voice asks from the kitchen. Looking over, the four see Trina by the kitchen counter, the spare key Tori gave her in hand, and a gift bag in her opposite hand.

"Why?" Lilly asks, not believing that she's adopted.

"Because, back in high school, he made a machine that would let someone swap minds with someone else. None of us believed him until he tested it in front of us." Trina explains, setting the gift bag on the counter and the spare key back in her purse, before telling Lilly about Robbie's mind-swapping machine and the day after, leaving out a few select things such as what happened when she was in Beck's body and details about her conception. "After we all swapped back, I found out I was pregnant, interestingly enough by the new principal of Hollywood Arts." She finishes, now sitting on the couch beside Lilly and Cat.

"Explain the adoption." Lilly says, staring at Trina. "Now." She demands, not liking the delay.

"When I first found out, I wasn't ready to be a mother and told Tori and Jade that, since they were technically the ones who did the nasty and got you conceived, then they were going to raise you, and I was going to just stay out of it. But, when you were born, I had a change of heart and wanted to keep you, even though I still was far from ready to be a mother and it was also some large bits of jealousy and anger at your moms." Trina explains. "But, your insane uncle Carlos and momma Jade talked to me, helped me see clearly."

"What do you mean?" Lilly asks, less angry than before.

"If I raised you, you wouldn't have had a happy life. I was single, barely out of high school and starting college, no career yet, and no place to live except for a small dorm just outside the college campus." Trina says, wiping a tear from her eye. "Trust me, it hurt to put you up for adoption, but because I knew your mommas were going to raise you the way you deserved, and because I would still be in your life, just not the way I originally thought when you were born, I was happy for you. I still am." She says, pulling Lilly into a hug. "I might've given birth to you, but they're your mothers. Don't be angry at them." She adds, releasing Lilly from the hug.

"Yeah, blame Shapiro and his machine." Jade jokes, trying to lighten the mood.

"The question is; Now what?" Cat asks after a few moments of silence, looking around at the others.

"I need some time to think." Lilly says, standing up and heading for the stairs, her voice quiet.

"That could've gone better." Tori notes, watching Lilly head upstairs.

"It also could've gone worse." Trina tells her, fearing worse than Tori was, eyes closed.

For the next few hours, the four women sit in the Vega-West living room, talking before Cat has to leave, calling up the stairs to Lilly 'Good bye and happy birthday', no one surprised when she doesn't get an answer.

"I'm gonna go say bye to her." Trina say a few minutes after Cat's car pulls away, a hesitant step on her way to the stairs.

"Good luck." Jade says, no hint of a joke, as Trina heads for the stairs.

"I think I'll need it." Trina mumbles as she climbs the stairs, her trepidation making it seem as if she's climbing Mount Everest instead of a flight of stairs.

 **Trina POV**

"Lilly?" I ask, knocking on her door. When I faintly here a 'come in', I turn the knob and push the door open, walking in and partially closing the door behind me. "Hey. Just came up to say bye. Will you still be coming to the party in a few days for your parents' anniversary?" I ask, not knowing how to word it or what Lilly's answer will be.

"What anniversary? You and uncle Robbie, I mean _dad_ never got married." Lilly asks with a Jade-level scowl, her back to me.

"You know what I mean. Just because they didn't give birth to you, doesn't mean they're not your parents." I tell her, sighing a bit. "Would you like to hear my side of the story? Why I put you up for adoption sixteen years ago?" I ask, walking over and sitting on her bed, keeping some distance from her to be safe.

"Sure. Why don't you tell me why you gave me up?" Lilly asks, facing me, showing me the tear streaks down her face, the light purple mascara she had on leaving lined down her cheeks.

"What do you know about how you were conceived?" I ask, staring into her eyes, easily seeing the tears ready to escape her eyes. "About why, I should ask, Robbie and I had sex and why Tori and Jade raised you?" I ask her, brushing a strand of hair out of my face.

"Nothing." Lilly answers, looking away. "You and _dad_ had sex, didn't want me, and _aunt Tori and aunt Jade_ raised me." She says, looking back after wiping a tear out of her eye.

"Robbie was mad that everyone picked on him, so he made a machine that no one believed would exist. A machine that would swap minds with another. It worked, and _your mothers_ ended up swapping with me and Robbie. They did it to prove a simple point. That they loved one another for themselves, not their bodies. And, that night, they had sex in our bodies, so technically, they are your parents, not me and Robbie." I tell her, placing my hands on her shoulder. "I put you up for adoption because I wasn't ready to be a parent. For the nine months I was carrying you, I had plans of letting Tori and Jade adoption. But, when you were born, I didn't want to. I was going to raise you as my own, but I still wasn't ready to be a mother. I just didn't want them to, as I saw it then, take what should've been mine. But thanks to your uncle Carlos, and your mother Jade, they helped me see that if I raised you, you wouldn't have had an easy childhood. I had no job, no place to raise you, anything."

"But why did I spend sixteen years not knowing?" Lilly interrupts, shrugging my hands off of her shoulders.

"Because we were afraid, me and your mothers, as well as our friends, of how you'd react and we weren't sure if you were ever ready to find out." I answer, sighing as I drop my hands to my sides. "I wanted to wait a little longer, until you were eighteen, to tell you. But when I got here and noticed the pain it seemed to be causing Tori, keeping that secret from you, I knew you had to know. Hate me, if you want, but not them. We all love you, and want what's best for you. The decision of what, and who, you choose is yours alone." I say, standing up. "I hope to see you at the anniversary party we're planning for your parents next week." I say as I leave, closing her door behind me.

 **No POV**

 **One Week Later**

"No Lilly?" Trina asks when her sister and sister-in-law arrive at Hollywood Arts, where Trina got Sikowitz to let them use it since there were no plays or anything going on that day, so the school was open.

"Sorry, no." Jade tells her, shaking her head. "We asked her if she was ready to go, and she ignored us. We haven't seen her too much since her birthday." She says, walking over to the gift table and sitting down, Tori sitting down beside her.

"She hates us." Tori says tearfully, leaning into Jade. "I saw her once, a few days ago, on her way to school, and she ignored me. Didn't look at me, acknowledge my existence. Anything." She says, accepting the hug Jade pulls her into.

"Let's just give her a bit more time." Trina says, sitting on Tori's free side. "She just needs to accept things. It'll take time." She says, hoping she's helping.

An hour later, after the rest of their friends arrive in Sikowitz's old classroom, the one he since retired from when he became principal, the group of ten, the seven of them plus Sikowitz, Lane, and Tori's and Trina's parents, stand around the room and chat, snacking on the food Cat and (interestingly enough) Sikowitz brought with them.

"I hope there's no coconut milk in the drinks." The group hear from the main door. Turning around, they see Lilly standing there, a small gift in her arms and a nervous smile on her face.

"Lilly." Tori says, taking a few steps towards her and stopping, hesitant to initiate a hug.

"I got you two this." Lilly says, handing her gift, a small bag with yellow tissue paper covering the gift, to Tori. "Please, open it." She insists.

"Okay." Tori says, pulling the tissue paper out and setting it on the table beside her, the snack and drink table, before pulling out the gift. "Oh, Lilly." She says, dropping the bag and holding the gift, a small coffee mug with four simple words that tell everyone what Lilly decided on.

As Trina smiles and nods to Lilly, Jade reads the words on the mug aloud, awe in her voice. "'I love you, moms'." She says, looking from the mug to Lilly, pulling her into a hug and the three of them crying into each other's shoulders.

"I love you moms." Lilly says, sorry for her actions, or inactions, over the last seven days.

"We love you too." Tori and Jade say simultaneously.

As the three hug, Lilly looks over to her birth mother, mouthing to words 'I love you too, mom.', making the older brunette start to cry, mouthing 'I love you too.' back.

 **And that's the end of this little saga.**

 **Thank you for reading this, and I hope you all liked it and review.**

 **Blessed Be.**


End file.
